1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nailer extension device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an extension handle that will greatly extend the effective reach of a nailer gun or similar tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As often is the case, carpenters and other workers must us tools in awkward or seemingly impossible positions. One of these difficult positions encountered by carpenters is having to hammer nails at great heights or hard to reach corners. Not only must the carpenter use hammers and nails at hard to reach heights but sometimes must also change the angle at which the nail is hammered. These problems are not solved merely through the use of a ladder but require additional tools. There is therefore a need for a device that will extend the effective reach of a workman's tool such as a nailer. Such a device must allow the user to quickly and easily change the angle of the tool without lowering the tool and must have structure to support the device in order to reduce the amount of strain put on the user. The present invention provides such a device.
Work tool extension devices have been described in the patent literature. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,817, issued Apr. 13, 1976, to Rice, describes an extender for a chain saw. The Rice patent, however, fails to show or suggest a pivotable extender or support means for the extender.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,675, issued Jun. 17, 1980, to Causey et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,822, issued Nov. 23, 1982, to Kolodziejczyk describe a pivotable tool extender. Both the Causey et al. and the Kolodziejczyk patents, however, fail to show or suggest a pivotable tool extender that is easily pivotable without having to first lower the extender and then re-bolt or re-tighten the pivot means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,202, issued Jul. 20, 1993, to Liao and U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,921, issued Nov. 24, 1987, to Meyer et al., describe extension handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,363, issued Jul. 14, 1992, to Ricketts describes a leash apparatus wherein the strap is disposed inside the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,160, issued Jan. 5, 1993, to Osborn describes a reaching apparatus with a trigger system.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 250,569, issued Dec. 19, 1978, to Smith describes a handle support.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.